Behind The Math Formulas
by iyumyram
Summary: Kyuhyun memberi sebuah pesan dengan cara yang tidak biasa, dan Sungmin harus menghabiskan waktunya berhari-hari, hingga berbulan-bulan untuk menemukan artinya l KyuMin long oneshot. Warning : BL, Fail!Fluff, Romance, Typos, etc. Again, special for Ummu :3


_Behind The Math Formulas  
_

.

.

Pair : Kyuhyun & Sungmin

Rate : T

Warning : BL, Oneshot, Fail Fluff

**Note** : Setiap bagian menceritakan waktu dan hari yang berbeda.

.

_ for_ mumusyahidah :)

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin melihat sekilas jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih. Dia sudah terlambat pulang lima belas menit dari jam pulang kerjanya. Malam minggu selalu menjadi hari kerja yang tersibuk dan paling padat untuk Sungmin. Pengunjung lebih membludak dibandingkan hari-hari normal dan dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan beberapa menit yang berharga untuk sekedar menarik napas. Keriuhan, gelak tawa, obrolan-obrolan anak muda dan para pasangan selalu menjadi teman setia bagi telinganya.

Cafe yang dikelolanya bersama Leeteuk bukan cafe yang terkenal. Sebenarnya, itu hanya cafe kecil sederhana yang persis terletak di sudut pertigaan jalan. Tapi minuman yang diracik Sungmin dan barista-barista tampan lainnya telah menjadi daya tarik tersembunyi yang membuat orang-orang, khususnya para wanita muda, selalu datang kembali.

Menjelang malam, barulah situasinya menjadi lebih tenang. Biasanya hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berkunjung di jam-jam larut seperti ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka didominasi oleh pria-pria dewasa dengan perangai yang lebih tenang dan bahan pembicaraan yang kasual dibandingkan para gadis.

Setelah melirik jam di dinding lagi, mata Sungmin mengekori dua pria pengunjung terakhir yang sedang membayar pesanan mereka di kasir lalu beranjak keluar dari cafe.

Menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya yang lelah, Sungmin membersihkan sisa-sisa gelas di meja ketika bunyi lonceng di pintu depan cafe mereka berdenting lagi, pertanda seseorang, atau mungkin pengunjung, baru saja masuk.

"Oh jangan seorang pengunjung lagi..." Sungmin mengerang, hendak berbalik dan mengusir pengunjungnya dengan cara halus dan mengingatkan jika cafe mereka akan segera tutup. Namun saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata lain yang bersinar di keremangan, Sungmin mengatupkan kembali bibirnya.

Mereka adalah salah satu pelanggan setia cafenya, sekaligus sahabat Leeteuk.

"Hai, Sungmin."

Seorang pria yang sedang dipapah pria yang lebih tinggi mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyapa Sungmin dengan senyum lebar dan wajah merah padam. Suaranya sedikit serak dan penampilannya kacau, kontras dengan penampilan si pria lainnya yang masih rapi dan maskulin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak membalas sapaan bernada merayu tersebut. Dia hanya mengikuti dua pria yang mengambil tempat duduk di meja bar utama dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, mencuci gelas-gelas hingga bersih sebelum pulang.

"Wow, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Leeteuk keluar dari arah dapur belakang. Raut mukanya dipenuhi ekspresi takjub. Dia membungkuk sedikit dan mengamati wajah si pria yang setengah tertidur dengan kepala menelungkup di atas meja lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Pesta yang melelahkan, Kyuhyun? Temanmu terlihat sangat kacau."

Pria yang berpakaian lebih rapi itu menyeringai tipis. "Donghae bertemu gadis-gadis cantik di klub," kata Kyuhyun, menunjuk sahabatnya dengan dagu, "mereka menyeretnya ke lantai dansa secara paksa dan memberinya _Screwdiver_."

"_Vodka?"_ Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya dan bergeleng penuh simpati. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Donghae. "Anak malang. Kuberikan sesuatu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik," ujarnya, lalu menatap Sungmin.

"Apa?" Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Buatkan dia segelas susu hangat dengan sedikit bubuk kayu manis," kata Leeteuk.

Sungmin memandang wajah bosnya dengan setengah hati. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membuatnya?"

Kedua pria itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun, bukan sosok yang asing bagi Sungmin. Keduanya selalu datang ke cafe tempatnya bekerja di akhir minggu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Cho Kyuhyun mungkin pria yang tampan dan lebih normal dibanding sahabatnya. Pria itu tenang, berperawakan tinggi dan gagah tetapi kharisma dan tatapannya yang tajam sering kali membuat Sungmin terintimidasi. Belum lagi fakta jika keduanya selalu datang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik juga membuatnya jengah. Donghae yang mabuk dan berbau alkohol, sering meracau tak karuan atau Kyuhyun yang selalu menggodanya dengan pujian gombal.

Kedua pria itu adalah _trouble maker_ bagi Sungmin.

"Aku harus membereskan nota-nota dan tagihan di atas," Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan sama sekali. "Lagipula, kau yang bertugas membuat minuman di cafe ini."

Perkataan itu langsung membuat Sungmin kalah telak. Dengan hati dongkol dan mengenakan apronnya kembali dengan tidak rela, Sungmin membuang napas, setengah menggerutu dan bergumam kecil. "Baiklah."

Leeteuk tersenyum puas. Dia menepuk pundak karyawannya dan berlalu ke tangga menuju lantai atas, tidak peduli dengan wajah masam Sungmin yang tertinggal sendirian bersama dua tamu terakhir itu.

Sungmin mempersiapkan beberapa bahan, mulai menuangkan susu ke dalam panci kecil dengan enggan. Dia menyalakan pemanas elektronik dengan suhu sedang lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melonggarkan dasi dan beberapa kancing kemejanya yang teratas. "Kau juga mau?" tanyanya datar.

"Sebenarnya tubuhku punya toleransi yang tinggi terhadap alkohol," pria itu terkekeh. Setelah selesai menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sebatas siku, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja bar sambil bertopang dagu. Matanya berkilat saat dia berbicara kepada Sungmin dengan nada humor, "tapi aku tidak keberatan meminum hasil racikan tanganmu yang cantik."

_Cheesy_, batin Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak terpengaruh secepat itu.

"Apa kalian tidak punya kegiatan lain yang lebih bermanfaat dibandingkan berpesta hingga larut malam untuk menghabiskan waktu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Apa kau punya ide untukku?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Selain bersenang-senang bersama para gadis, ya. Aku punya banyak ide yang lebih baik."

"Kau cemburu?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Sendok yang dipakainya untuk mengaduk terjatuh. Bunyi dentingan cukup keras itu diikuti oleh suara gelak tawa yang rendah dari Kyuhyun. Dia mengernyit kesal. "Dalam mimpimu, Cho!"

"Aah, aku pikir kau cemburu." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berusaha meredam tawa di sela-sela bibirnya yang mengembang karena senyum. Bagaimana pun, dia selalu merasa wajah Sungmin yang tertekuk penuh emosi itu cute dan gestur tubuhnya ketika marah sangatlah manis.

"Saat kau menghabiskan hampir dari seluruh waktumu berada di sana," jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk ke atas, "kau akan merasa jenuh. Sangat jenuh."

Sungmin perlahan membalikkan punggungnya, sedikit banyak mulai tertarik dengan suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. Dia mematikan kompor dan membawa susu yang telah hangat ke dekat meja bar, menuangkannya secara hati-hati ke dalam dua gelas yang berbeda.

"Kami punya hotel mewah sebagai tempat tinggal, banyak uang untuk membeli barang-barang mewah... tapi ada satu yang kurang."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, memandang ingin tahu. "Apa itu?"

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyadari perhatian Sungmin mulai tertuju padanya. "Relasi. Sosialisasi. Hubungan."

"Tapi... kenapa?" Sungmin menggeleng tak mengerti. "Kau selalu pergi ke mana-mana, bertemu dengan banyak orang dan melihat hal-hal baru."

"_Well_, bertemu dengan banyak orang baru bukan berarti kau bisa menjalin hubungan tetap dengan mereka." Kyuhyun mengendikkan pundaknya. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, dia mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. "Apakah kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa selalu berada di sisimu karena dia selalu pergi ke tempat lain selama berhari-hari atau berminggu-minggu lamanya?"

Sungmin mengerjap, tidak merasa yakin jika dia melihat sebersit kerinduan di mata Kyuhyun. Kenapa sikap pria itu tiba-tiba berubah melankolis?

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran belakang. "Itulah sebabnya kami selalu menghabiskan waktu di klub, bertemu orang-orang yang datang dengan satu tujuan, bersenang-senang. Bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah tempat pelarian." Dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan satu tawa hambar.

Sungmin meletakkan dua gelas susu hangat di depan mereka. Donghae yang mencium bau manis langsung terbangun dan meminum susunya seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun juga mengangkat gelasnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke tepian gelas dan menyesap minuman itu sedikit, sambil tetap memfokuskan matanya untuk menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak begitu paham dengan jalan pikiranmu," ungkap Sungmin jujur, "tapi jika mereka saling mencintai, kurasa tidak ada salahnya menjalin hubungan dengan orang seperti itu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Uh-huh."

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas itu dan tersenyum. "Aku lega kalau begitu."

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, tidak paham sepenuhnya. Tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang berkata lebih lanjut. Jadi dia juga diam dalam suasana yang terasa agak canggung.

Setelah memeriksa jam tangannya dan memastikan Donghae sudah meminum habis susunya, Kyuhyun memakai kembali jas hitam yang disampirkan di kursi. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kami pulang," katanya, seraya bangkit. "Kau harus istirahat, Sungmin. Aku tidak mau ada kantung gelap di bawah matamu yang indah."

Sungmin berdecak, pria itu terkekeh sebagai responnya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang menarik tubuh Donghae bangun, memapah sahabatnya yang sesekali meracau, berbalik sebentar untuk melemparkan senyum manis dan ucapan selamat malam.

"_Good night_, _Angel_."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tipis, diam-diam memandangi Kyuhyun hingga punggung pria itu menghilang di balik pintu. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Akhir-akhir ini, kata-kata manis dan godaan-godaan yang Kyuhyun lemparkan berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau.

_Angel._

Kyuhyun sering kali memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan panggilan manis itu cukup berbahaya bagi Sungmin yang telah mendengarnya berkali-kali. Tetapi dia tidak perlu merisaukannya. Karena Sungmin tahu, lambat laun perasaan aneh itu akan berangsur-angsur hilang dan kembali normal seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan muncul dan menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi hingga malam minggu yang berikutnya.

Pria itu hanya menggodanya.

Tidak ada maksud yang lain.

Sungmin cukup yakin akan hal itu.

Tetapi... satu hal yang tidak Sungmin duga adalah, saat dia membereskan gelas Kyuhyun, dan menemukan sebuah memo kecil terselip di antara lembaran uang yang sengaja pria itu tinggalkan di atas meja.

Sungmin yang membacanya mengerutkan kening dengan keras.

Apa maksudnya?

Hanya ada sebuah tulisan kecil yang berisi kombinasi angka, huruf dan simbol yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

.

9x-7i ) 3(3x-7u)

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin merasa Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat aneh, meskipun tampan.

.

-o-o-o-

.

"Menurutmu?"

Hyukjae melambai-lambaikan kertas kecil yang berada di antara jari-jarinya, membacanya, kemudian berpikir sebentar, membaca lagi, dan berpikir lagi. Garis-garis tak beraturan tercetak jelas di keningnya. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggir kabinet dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu," Hyukjae mendesah, mengakui ketidakberdayaannya. "Ini bukan kode sandi, bukan kombinasi angka dari _keyboard_ atau _keypad_ ponsel."

Sungmin merengut. "Berada terlalu lama di dalam pesawat pasti membuat otaknya bermasalah karena kekurangan oksigen."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya? Bagiku ini lebih mirip seperti rumus matematika," kata Hyukjae, memberi saran.

"Bagiku lebih mirip seperti angka tak beraturan."

"Terserah." Hyukjae bergerak dari posisinya semula ke pintu luar. "Mungkin kau harus menanyakannya langsung padanya. Mungkin itu sebuah pesan rahasia. Kau tahu kita berdua sama-sama bodoh untuk masalah semacam ini."

Sungmin merengut dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku tidak bodoh."

.

-o-o-o-

.

Lee Sungmin bersyukur hujan turun dengan deras di hari Sabtu yang lain.

Dia bisa terbebas dari rutinitas malam minggu yang penuh kesibukan dan menikmati waktunya sendirian, duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat jendela dan mengamati pemandangan hujan di luar sana. Dia tidak terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun muncul di cafe lagi pada jam yang sama. Sebagian rambut dan pundak pria itu basah, mungkin dia berlari dari seberang jalan tempatnya memarkir mobil tanpa payung.

Yang membuat Sungmin sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, karena Cho Kyuhyun datang seorang diri kali ini.

"Di mana Donghae?"

Kyuhyun menerima handuk putih kecil yang ditawarkan Sungmin, mengusap-usap rambut dan tengkuknya yang basah. "Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" katanya, lalu tertawa saat Sungmin mengomel dalam suara pelan.

"Tidak biasa melihatmu datang kemari tanpanya."

"Dia tumbang kali ini," Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan senyum kecil. "Kami bertaruh siapa yang sanggup menghabiskan lima sloki _vodka_ berturut-turut. Dan... Donghae kalah telak."

Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan mencibir. "Pesta lagi? Kau benar-benar selalu pergi ke klub di setiap malam minggu?"

"Uh-huh," Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh sepenuhnya dan memejamkan mata bersama satu tarikan napas yang berat.

Sungmin mendekati pria itu dan bertanya hati-hati. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menyadari kepedulian dan kecemasan di balik suara Sungmin yang lembut, Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang berat. "Sepertinya aku butuh segelas susu."

"Tunggu di sini," kata Sungmin, lalu pergi ke belakang.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, dia kembali bersama segelas susu beraroma vanila bercampur madu, memberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang minum dengan tenang, sambil sesekali menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya berat.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Hm. Hanya kelelahan saja."

Sungmin mengangguk, berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sambil memegang nampan, mengamatinya dalam kebisuan malam. Cho Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dan mempesona seperti biasa, namun garis-garis kelelahan kentara jelas di wajah pria itu. Mau tak mau Sungmin refleks merasa prihatin. Dia tidak tahu menjadi seorang pilot adalah pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan dan menyita banyak tenaga.

"Sudah membacanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sungmin mengerjap. "Huh?"

"Pesanku."

"Oh, angka tidak jelas itu," Sungmin merengut lagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti? Aku gagal menempuh kelas kalkulus dan aljabar hingga tiga kali."

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mengerjap takjub. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya?"

Ketika Sungmin menggeleng dengan lugu dan pandangan yang polos, Kyuhyun menjentikkan jari telunjuknya, membuat gerakan untuk menyuruh pria itu mendekat. "Biar kuberikan petunjuk," bisiknya.

Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari tas kerjanya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas selembar tisu.

"Seharusnya kau paham sekarang." Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan gemas, lalu mencubit hidungnya.

Pria itu membayar minumannya di kasir dan berjalan keluar dari cafe, berlari ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan tanpa menunggu reaksi Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin baru tersadar beberapa menit kemudian karena suara deham rekan kerjanya dengan wajah merah padam dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Kepalanya menunduk dan matanya menemukan sebuah tulisan lain yang baru.

.

9x-7i ) 9x-21u

.

"Aku masih belum mengerti." Sungmin mendesah. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar, dia mengambil tisu itu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku.

Mungkin Hyukjae atau Leeteuk bisa memecahkannya kali ini.

.

-o-o-o-

.

Kamis itu Leeteuk sedang menyusun beberapa botol minuman yang baru datang dari supplier di rak kaca ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun di depan pintu, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe dengan raut kecewa.

"Di mana Sungmin?"

"Oh, aku menyuruhnya membeli beberapa bahan minuman." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat. "Sangat jarang mendapatimu datang kemari di hari normal. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Yeah," Kyuhyun mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk dengan malas, meregangkan otot-otot pundaknya yang penat. "Aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin dan segar."

"_Margarita?_" tawar Leeteuk. "Sedikit tambahan jeruk nipis bisa membuat tubuhmu lebih rileks. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"_Nope_," Kyuhyun mendesah, kurang menyetujui usul tersebut. "Aku punya dua jadwal penerbangan hari ini. Tidak ada alkohol." Dia terdiam sebentar dan berpikir, "mungkin soda tawar saja cukup."

"_Well_, segelas jus jeruk akan membantu. Soda tawar bukan pilihan yang tepat."

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela ketika Leeteuk sudah berlalu. Mencari-cari dan berharap siluet seseorang dengan perawakan tubuh mungil dan rambut hitam yang berubah sedikit kecokelatan di bawah sinar matahari akan muncul di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki. Tetapi menit demi menit terlewati, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia melihat jam tangan Cartier di pergelangan tangannya, merasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan belum berpihak kepadanya.

Mungkin dia kurang beruntung kali ini.

"Dia cukup sulit, hm?"

Suara Leeteuk mengambil alih perhatian Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum dan matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Dia meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di meja depan Kyuhyun dan menatap si pria dengan pandangan simpati.

"Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang sensitif dan lemah lembut. Dia mengerti dan paham betul bagaimana menghargai perasaan orang lain," kata Leeteuk, mengambil jeda, "tapi harus kuakui dalam beberapa hal dia juga kurang peka."

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Dia bilang itu seperti angka yang tidak jelas."

Dan Leeteuk menyeringai, "Itu karena dia benci angka-angka dan rumus matematika. Bisa kukatakan, kemampuannya sangat lemah dalam bidang tersebut."

"Yah, dia juga bilang seperti itu," gumam Kyuhyun. Ada nada geli dalam suaranya. "Tiga kali mengulang mata pelajaran yang sama. Sulit dipercaya."

"Dia cute, kan?" Leeteuk tidak dapat menahan gelak tawanya. "Tapi kemampuannya sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya melihat lagi ke arah jam dan ke luar jalan. Setelah mempertimbangkan matang-matang, dia berdiri dari kursi dan merapikan jasnya, tidak lupa mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil dari sakunya. "Tolong berikan ini untuknya."

"Tidak masalah, tapi..." Leeteuk menerima kertas itu, memandang si pilot muda dengan ingin tahu, "kau tidak akan menunggunya?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya," aku Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas, "tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus tiba di bandara sebelum jam dua."

"Jepang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Dan Hongkong," tambahnya dengan lesu. "Mungkin aku akan sangat sibuk beberapa minggu ke depan... Tidak bisa bertemu dengan malaikatku, atau melihatnya. _Oh, dear._ Ini akan menjadi bulan yang panjang untukku."

.

-o-o-o-

.

"-7i ) -21u?"

Sungmin mencorat-coret sesuatu di atas kertas, berpikir keras dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut. Dia mengetukkan jari-jarinya di meja dengan cepat, sambil menggigit kecil ujung pensilnya. "Kalau kedua sisinya dibagi 7, akan menjadi -i ) -3u. Apa-apaan ini?"

"Belum menemukan solusinya?" komentar Leeteuk ketika melewatinya dan sedikit mencuri pandang.

"Aku rasa tidak ada elemen 'i' dan 'u' di dalam sebuah persamaan matematika," sahut Sungmin, masih sibuk berpikir, "apa mungkin ini rumus fisika? Kimia?" tanyanya, melihat ke arah Leeteuk. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu."

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku?" keluh Sungmin. Tangannya mendorong kertas itu menjauh tanpa semangat ketika Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu," ujar pria itu, tersenyum tipis. "Ini adalah masalahmu sendiri. Jadi... kau yang harus menyelesaikannya."

Sungmin mendesah. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan ternyata, apalagi Hyukjae. Dia memandang kertas kecil itu lagi, dan terus terang, belum bisa mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya.

.

Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Dia membatin nama itu dalam hati, mendongak ketika mendengar deru dan suara dengung mesin pesawat yang melintas di atas langit Seoul yang biru cerah seperti lautan dan dihiasi awan-awan putih tak beraturan.

Hatinya bertanya-tanya jika Kyuhyun ada di pesawat itu atau tidak.

Dua bulan lebih. Sembilan minggu, tiga hari, tepatnya.

Tidak ada kabar dari Cho Kyuhyun yang Sungmin dengar.

Pria itu juga tidak pernah menginjakkan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya di lantai kayu cafe ini lagi.

Dia hilang dan lenyap begitu saja seperti angin.

Tanpa kabar, tanpa sesuatu yang bisa membuat perasaan Sungmin menjadi lebih baik. Hanya secarik kertas kecil berisi pesan aneh yang sampai detik ini belum terpecahkan olehnya.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Cho Kyuhyun bukan seseorang yang berarti dan istimewa di hati Sungmin.

Namun satu pertanyaan muncul di benak seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan?

.

.

-o-o-o-

.

Bulan September tiba. Tahun ini musim dingin dimulai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Meski salju belum turun, temperatur udara sudah menurun drastis dibandingkan minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

Sungmin mengunci pintu cafe dari luar setelah merapatkan mantel tebal dan syal yang dililitkan di lehernya. Hari itu Leeteuk menutup cafe mereka lebih cepat dari biasanya dan Sungmin tidak bisa merasa lebih senang lagi. Dia memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam tas dan bersiap pulang, memikirkan rute mana yang harus dilewatinya untuk cepat sampai ke rumah dan menghindari badai yang diprediksikan akan melanda seluruh Seoul malam nanti.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang kurang tepat."

Sebuah suara rendah yang berbisik di belakang telinganya membuat Sungmin terkejut. Dia berputar cepat, dan mata bulatnya melebar.

"C-Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan kening berkerut dan mengusap dagunya, dengan pakaian resmi yang biasa dia kenakan, satu setel jas rapi klasik warna hitam. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan milik Sungmin, seketika dua sudut bibirnya terangkat penuh dengan mata berkilat senang. "Hai, _angel_. Kau tidak berubah, tetap menawan seperti biasanya."

Pujian itu terasa begitu familiar.

Sungmin meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan dadanya yang berdebar-debar. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Aku pikir pesawat sudah membawamu keluar dari planet ini."

Kyuhyun mengerjap sekali, dua kali, tawanya menyembur keluar. "Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" godanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak merindukanmu!" balas Sungmin cepat. Dia baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat perubahan raut muka pria itu.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun mengganti seringainya dengan senyum penuh kelembutan yang jarang dia tunjukkan.

Pandangan Sungmin yang melihatnya pun mau tak mau ikut melunak. Lagi. Sikap Cho Kyuhyun berubah drastis di hadapannya.

"Jadwal penerbanganku benar-benar padat belakangan ini, rasanya seperti berada di neraka," kata Kyuhyun, mengeluh pelan. "Setiap kali membuka mata, yang kulihat hanya awan, awan, dan awan." Dia membuang napas sejenak, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan mendekati Sungmin, melekatkan tatapannya dengan sinar yang teduh. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Aku rindu denganmu."

"A-Apa?" Hati Sungmin mencelos. Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan?

"Aku bilang, aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun masih tetap tersenyum. Kemudian dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah seberang jalan, ke sebuah cafe lain yang masih buka dengan lampu-lampu terang menyala. "Bagaimana dengan segelas cokelat dan sepiring kue sebagai teman berbincang?"

Di saat Sungmin bergeming, pria itu menambahkan, "Aku yang traktir," ujarnya, meyakinkan Sungmin agar mau menerima ajakannya.

Sungmin yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain terpaksa menyanggupi tawaran Kyuhyun. Ragu-ragu, dia menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan terkejut begitu sebuah rasa hangat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_Geez..._ lain kali pakai sarung tangan," Kyuhyun di sampingnya mendesah. "Tanganmu dingin seperti es."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Sungmin pelan.

"Benar, tapi kau bisa terserang flu," kata Kyuhyun lagi. Lalu pria itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menuntun Sungmin menyeberangi jalan. "Aku tidak mau malaikatku jatuh sakit."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan patuh, beberapa kali melirik kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

Aneh.

Namun dalam hati, dia mulai menyukai perlakuan dari Kyuhyun yang baru.

.

.

"Kau sudah menerima pesan dariku?"

Sungmin meletakkan cangkirnya dengan pelan. "Sudah," dia memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya sambil bertopang dagu, "tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun menurunkan lengannya ke bawah. "Benarkah? Maksudku... kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Kau tidak berpikir aku berbohong, huh?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku," Kyuhyun tertawa ketika menggelengkan kepala, "aku hanya tidak habis pikir denganmu. Kupikir pesan itu cukup mudah untuk dimengerti."

"Aku sudah mencoba memecahkannya," kata Sungmin. Dia mengeluarkan kertas yang disimpannya terus di dalam dompet dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Lihat? -i : -3u. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan satu sikunya di atas meja dan menatap Sungmin lekat. "Bukankah artinya jelas terbaca?"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama. Kenapa begitu susah untuk sekedar menyampaikan perasaannya? Lee Sungmin pasti adalah salah satu dari sekian mahluk paling tidak peka yang penah Kyuhyun temui di muka bumi ini.

Dia menghela napasnya dan berusaha membuat wajahnya tampak setenang mungkin saat melihat wajah Sungmin sekali lagi. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, senyum itu...

Cho Kyuhyun menyerah.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dari kursi, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan sebelum Sungmin sempat bereaksi atau bergerak, dia telah mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Hanya sebuah sentuhan yang tipis dan lembut, sebelum Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali.

"A-Apa... yang... kau lakukan... C-Cho?"

Suara Sungmin bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. Seluruh wajahnya merah padam hingga ke telinganya seperti buah tomat.

Kyuhyun menemukan pemandangan itu sangatlah manis. Obsidiannya menatap wajah Sungmin yang merona dengan penuh cinta dan pandangan teduh.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu," katanya, berbisik, "mungkin kau harus menghilangkan lambang negatif dan membalik tandanya. Itulah yang kurasakan padamu selama ini."

-i ) -3u

i ( 3u

_i love u_

.

-o-o-o-

.

"Jadi?"

Sungmin berkedip. Dia pasti melamun beberapa saat yang lalu dan sekarang wajah Hyukjae tepat berada di depan wajahnya sendiri, menatap dengan mata memicing penuh tuntutan.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" ulangnya.

"Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja," cicit Sungmin, menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau lari?" Hyukjae melotot, seolah mengatakan "Kau sangat payah" dengan air mukanya yang sarkastis. "Aku pikir kau suka pada pilot itu," ujarnya.

Kening Sungmin mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Memang, tapi siapa pun yang melihatmu juga tahu kalau kau mulai menaruh hati pada Cho Kyuhyun." Hyukjae terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah ketika sahabatnya mengacungkan pembuka tutup _wine_ ke arahnya. "Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya, _bish!"_

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan mengomel tanpa suara, membuat Hyukjae menggerling bosan. "Kenapa tidak kau akui saja? Saat Cho Kyuhyun tidak muncul dua bulan terakhir ini, kau menjadi sangat _moody_ seperti pria yang sedang PMS. Bisa jelaskan alasan dibalik sikap anehmu itu?" tantang Hyukjae.

Yang ditanya tidak bisa menjawab, Hyukjae tahu dia menang dalam adu mulut kali ini.

"Berikan dia kesempatan," kata Hyukjae. Suaranya mengecil. "Cho Kyuhyun berbeda dari pria-pria lain, dan jelas dia lebih baik dibandingkan Lee Donghae."

"Tapi..." Sungmin memandang sahabatnya dalam-dalam, "bagaimana aku bisa yakin jika dia benar-benar serius kali ini? Kau tahu, dia sering menggoda, merayu, bermabuk-mabukkan di klub malam dan bermain wanita-"

"Woa, tahan dulu, Min," sela Hyukjae, mengangkat kedua tangannya, "kau benar-benar berpikir Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu?"

"Huh?"

Hyukjae meringis. Seharusnya dia tahu, dalam situasi tertentu, Sungmin bisa menjadi lebih bodoh dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu," kata Hyukjae yang tidak sabar. Dia menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengatakan apa yang mungkin seharusnya dia katakan sejak awal.

Dan ketika Sungmin mendengar semuanya, dia tertegun. "Menurutmu... aku benar-benar bodoh?"

Di sampingnya, Hyukjae mengangguk setuju. _"Yes, you are."_

.

-o-o-o-

.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk begitu tiba. Dia berdiri di depan pintu cafe, menyentuh gagang pintu dengan ragu-ragu, berpikir sesaat sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya dan menelan ludah, hanya untuk melepasnya kembali dan berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa keberanian.

"_Easy_, Cho... _easy... easy..." _Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri, mengintip ke dalam cafe dan mengedarkan pandangannya, "oh, sial!" lalu cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik pot bunga tinggi ketika Sungmin berjalan keluar dari pintu dapur, tergesa-gesa melayani pengunjung yang cukup ramai malam itu.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" desahnya.

Dia sudah berdiri hampir setengah jam di luar, mulai kedinginan karena salju turun semakin lebat. Sungmin juga tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Hanya orang-orang di dalam, atau pejalan kaki di luar yang menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh atau penguntit.

Mengetukkan sepatunya berkali-kali, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Lagipula menjadi seorang pengecut tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, pikirnya. Jika Sungmin, kali ini menolaknya lagi, dan lari seperti saat sebelumnya, Kyuhyun akan menyerah.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, menekan gagang pintu cafe ke bawah.

Bunyi khas gemerincing bel langsung menyambut Kyuhyun, diikuti oleh suara riuh pengunjung yang lain. Pria itu melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menghela napas. Sungmin tidak ada. Mungkin berada di dalam dapur.

Kyuhyun menepis rambut dan pundaknya yang dijatuhi butir-butir salju halus, melepas mantelnya dan berjalan lurus ke meja bar, duduk di kursi paling pojok, di dekat mesin penghangat. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hyukjae yang sibuk membuat latte untuk pengunjung, dan mereka bertukar senyum untuk formalitas.

"Susu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara itu, napasnya pun tercekat karena mendapati Sungmin sudah berdiri tepat di depan mejanya. Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi. Ya Tuhan, demi seluruh negara yang pernah dikunjunginya, Kyuhyun belum siap untuk bertemu Sungmin secara langsung. Tidak setelah dia menciumnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan pujaan hatinya itu lari begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya, dengan harga diri yang terluka.

Cho Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut, hingga dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Susu?" ulang Sungmin, terheran-heran ketika pria itu tak juga merespon. "Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Untungnya panggilan Sungmin bisa menyadarkan Kyuhyun, karena namanya yang terucap keluar dari bibir Sungmin itu terdengar sangat tepat di telinganya.

"H-Huh?"

"Susu? Seperti biasa?" tanya Sungmin, menaikkan satu alisnya dengan ekspresi geli.

"O-Oh, ya, benar." Kyuhyun tertawa canggung, "susu... seperti biasanya," katanya gugup.

Sungmin hanya mengendikkan pundak, dan memutar tubuhnya, kembali masuk ke dapur, tidak sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang menunduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku sangat bodoh," Kyuhyun mengeluh frustasi dengan wajah memelas.

Bagaimana pun, pria itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, merancang bagiamana dia harus mengakui segalanya dan membuat pernyataan yang terdengar masuk akal bagi Sungmin, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari jika sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya detik itu telah kembali dengan secangkir minuman hangat.

"Ini."

Mencium aroma wangi yang tidak biasa, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke dalam isi gelas yang baru saja disajikan Sungmin. Seketika keningnya mengernyit.

"_Espresso?_"

Sungmin mengangguk, tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi... aku tidak-"

"Kopi lebih baik dibandingkan susu untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini," potong Sungmin. "Lagipula..." dia menggantungkan ucapannya, melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya, "kau sebenarnya tidak butuh susu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersedak. Matanya melebar, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang tersenyum miring, seperti telah memenangkan sesuatu.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, dan setelah semuanya menjadi jelas di benaknya, dia tertawa kalah sambil mengusap wajahnya karena malu. "Astaga... kau pasti berpikir aku ini sangat konyol, bukan?"

"_Well_... kalau kau mau aku berkata jujur... ya. Itu sangat konyol," kata Sungmin, namun dibalik nada sarkastisnya, dia juga tersenyum. "Tapi... harus kuakui usahamu juga menarik... dan manis."

"..."

"Kau tidak harus selalu berpura-pura mabuk dan memesan susu hanya untuk mencari alasan datang kemari," Sungmin menumpukan sikunya di meja dan menghela napas. "Apa kau tidak merasa tersiksa karena harus meminum minuman yang kau benci selama ini?"

"Sebenarnya..." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, "susu sudah menjadi minuman favoritku sejak malam itu."

Sungmin menatap bingung. "Malam itu?"

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Pria itu menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah, mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. "Aku jatuh cinta denganmu pada pandangan pertama. Ingat? Saat itu aku dan Donghae hampir ambruk dan terkapar di pinggir jalan karena minuman beralkohol yang diberikan seseorang. Lalu... sebelum mataku yang berat terpejam, aku melihatmu. Kau berlari keluar dari cafe dengan wajah cemas dan menghampiri kami."

"Dan memberi kalian segelas susu," sambung Sungmin, bergumam kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau tahu, saat itu aku benar-benar berpikir kau adalah malaikatku. Kau bersinar, bersayap, dan mengenakan _halo_ di atas kepala."

"Tidak masuk akal," Sungmin mendengus geli. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau memanggilku _angel_."

"Dan sejak saat itu," Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "aku selalu melihat dan mengamatimu dari jauh. Tapi... aku tidak bisa mencari sebuah alasan untuk mendekatimu karena aku akan tampak sangat konyol di matamu. Bagaimana jika kau tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika kau menganggapku sebagai _playboy_? Jadi aku berpikir dan terus berpikir... sampai ide itu muncul."

"Yah, aku sudah berpikir kau seorang _playboy_ dan penggoda sejak awal."

"Tapi menurutmu aku ini juga mempesona, huh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Dan... aku juga belum tahu jawabanmu," ujar Kyuhyun, pelan. Dia memandang Sungmin, tersenyum kecut.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sungmin menarik tangannya hati-hati. Dia menyadari wajah Kyuhyun berubah kecewa saat melihat kedua tangan mereka yang terlepas. Tapi dia harus menyampaikannya sekarang juga.

Jadi, Sungmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung seragamnya, dan menyisipkannya ke dalam genggaman telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Temui aku setelah jam pulang nanti," katanya, lalu secepat kilat, menarik sisi kerah jas Kyuhyun ke arahnya dan mencium bibir pria itu.

Kyuhyun terbelalak, terjengkang duduk ke kursinya. Sementara seluruh wajah Sungmin benar-benar merah padam.

Saat Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri, Sungmin sudah melesat kabur ke belakang, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang setengah berteriak memanggil namanya.

Diliputi rasa ingin tahu dan mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat, Kyuhyun membuka tangannya dan melihat lipatan kertas yang Sungmin sisipkan untuknya tadi.

Awalnya, kening Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam sana. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, dengan segera dia merogoh pena dari tas, meletakkan benda itu di atas kertas, menggesernya dalam posisi tertentu.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang.

Dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

128√e980

.

_I love you._

.

.

_The End_

* * *

Note : Seharusnya, tanda ) dalam rumus itu adalah tanda "kurang dari" dan "lebih dari". Tapi entah kenapa tandanya tdk bisa muncul OTL

Kalau mau lihat formula yang sebenarnya, ada di story pict-nya ya :3

.

p.s : I hope you like it, Mumu. Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Dan... ini yg terakhir ya ;~; 3


End file.
